Es Muy Tarde Para Pedir Perdon
by la princesa osiris
Summary: Joe se ha dado cuenta que en verdad ama a Francoise, pero ella esta muy dolida, ¿Que ara Joe, para reconquistarla? FxJ oh, oh! problemas XD
1. MI INMORTAL

_**ES MUY TARDE PARA PEDIR PERDON**_

_Francoise esta cansada de decirle de muchas formas a Joe que lo ama, pero este parece captar el mensaje muy tarde, ya que ella ha decidido cambiar…_

_**MI INMORTAL**_

_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí, reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles y si te tienes que ir, desearía que solo te fueras, porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí y no me dejará sola. _

Estas heridas no parecerán sanar, este dolor es simplemente demasiado real, hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar. Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas, cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años, pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí…

Tu solías fascinarme, por tu luz resonante, ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás, tu rostro ronda por mis alguna vez agradables sueños, tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí

Estas heridas no parecerán sanar, este dolor es simplemente demasiado real, hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar. Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas, cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años, pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí…He intentado tan duro decirme a mi misma te has ido y aunque todavía estás conmigo, he estado sola todo desde el principio. Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas, cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos, tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años, pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí…

* * *

_Hola:  
__¿Qué tal,__qué les a parecido el cap?  
Espero les guste, he decidido hacer otro fic, ya que el otro el me lo borro junto a otros que tenia…T.T… jojojojo que pena.  
__Bueno, los voy a restaurar pero me tomara algo de tiempo, así a la gente que no le gusta esperar… no se que pasara….  
__Ok se despide su escritora, que los quiere mucho…  
__Próximo cap. **"PERDONAME".**_

_**LA PRINCESA OSIRIS.**_


	2. PERDONAME

_**PERDONAME**_

_Todo estaba tranquilo en la playa donde Joe miraba con atención, a decir verdad estaba pensando en alguien, Francoise, no le caía por la cabeza el echo de que ella tantas veces le demostró su amor y el no se dio cuenta (O: por pajaron!)  
Así que entro a la casa y se fue directo a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y al lado, en una pequeña mesita había una radio, el la encendió y empezó a tocar una hermosa canción que le llamo mucho la atención_

"**_Siento que la vida se me va, siento que el silencio se apodera más de mí, siento que llegó la soledad y plantó bandera en mí para dar refugio a este final. Siento que mi día se nubló, siento que mis ojos vuelven a llorar, siento que me abraza el dolor y que no me deja respirar_**

_**Perdóname, perdóname. Si no supe amarte como quieres**_

**_Perdóname, perdóname. Nadie ocupará en mi alma tu lugar, si vuelves…_**

_**Cómo me lastima este adiós, cómo seguiré mi vida si no estás, cómo he de explicarle a tu razón. Que mi error fue amarte más y más…**_

_**Perdóname, perdóname. Si no supe amarte como quieres**_

**_Perdóname, perdóname. Nadie ocupará en mi alma tu lugar, si vuelves…_**

_**El tiempo corre y no pretende descansar. Pero mi vida se detuvo en tu mirar¿Cómo es que por amor me tengas que olvidar?**_

_**Perdóname, perdóname. Si no supe amarte como quieres**_

**_Perdóname, perdóname. Nadie ocupará en mi alma tu lugar, si vuelves, si vuelves, si vuelves…"_**

_Joe abrió los ojos al terminar aquella canción, era lo mismo que el sentía, pero ¿Cómo decírselo a ella¿Cómo le pide perdón, esas dos preguntas rondaron en su cabeza toda la noche, de repente se le ocurrió¿Por qué no cantársela, a ella le gustaba mucho la música, así que tomo una hoja y un lápiz y la escribió (O: por si acaso se preguntan como Joe se sabe la canción, bueno es por que es un cyborg y tienen una excelente memoria :p) _

_Ya al estar listo, le vino una duda, el nunca había cantado, y si se equivocaba o si desafinaba, entonces empezó a practicar…en ese instante llega un hombre viejo, Prof. Gilmore…  
_

_- Joe ya es hora de que… ¿Qué estas haciendo? – dijo aquel hombre  
_

_- Eh nada…profesor solo practico- dijo nervioso Joe_

_- ¿Así?...y ¿para que?- volvió a preguntar_

_- Eh…eh, para…emm- Joe no sabia que decirle_

_- ¿En que andas metido Joe?- le pregunto picadamente_

_- ¿Yo?...en nada- dijo – es que…le voy a cantar a 003 – eso último sorprendió mucho a Gilmore_

_- ¿Qué?- dijo_

_- Es que me di cuenta de que en realidad la amo y no se que hacer sin ella, y quiero recuperar su cariño, aunque fuera solo por amistad- dijo Joe muy triste_

_- Muy bien yo te ayudare- _

**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**

_Hi! Espero les allá gustado este Cáp. Sip, ahora a responder ¡REVIEWS!_

_**Kokoro Doki Doki**_

_Gracias por se mi primer review…y si Joe es un tonto, pero ay que darle una segunda oportunidad, espero te guste este Cáp. y espero no demorarme tanto bye te cuidas :)_

_**Etsha**_

_Gracias a ti también, y que bueno que te aya gustado, y de seguro este fic te encantara xD ...ok chau te cuidas…_

_Muy bien próximo capitulo **"¿AYUDA?"**_


End file.
